everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Citron
100px Royalty of the Neverland Fae, Prince Citron Mab, is the son of several generations of Fairy Kings and Queens. He was based off of a design the lovely Elite Rosie created for the FairytaleExchange event, hosted on the Portal Discord Server (see right column to join). Biography Personality Cit is an introvert (ISTJ). He is friendly to an extend, but he rarely puts himself out in public, by his own free will. This complicates his destiny as the next fairy royal in Neverland.He is a very straightforward fairy, he speaks his mind when he needs to. Though his natural decadency is to listen more then he speaks.While he does listen to others, quite a lot, he is quietly forceful in his own ideas. HE tries to avoid conflict at all costs.Compared to other fairies, who are very egotistical, Citron is content and confident when dealing with himself(emotionally) and other people, generally.Citron ties his best to keep everything as uncomplicated as possible, he can't stand clutter, and is 100% 'type A'. Citron, like many other fairytale characters, feels 'bound by the book' in relation to his own rebelliousness, and with other's destinies. Though he is quite he cares about others to an shocking extend. He cares more about certain people in his life, then his own safety. He has been known to break some rules, and would say he is a rebel, however as Citron's own crush has pointed out: Citron may not have been publically rebelious, however in his own mind, he had concocted a plan to save his best friend. He may not hate his own destiny, but he hates his friend's destiny, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if his friend died (like Tyler's destiny requires).Generally, Citron has a 'hero mentality' where he wants to help the people he cares about, even if it means hurting himself in the process. Appearance Citron has milticoloured hair, some blonde, blue and green streaks. His skin is pale, and he wears a overal purple outfit with green accents. His full appearance was created by Elite Rosie, for the FairytaleExchange event on the Portal Discord Server. Fairy tale – PeterPan The Story from 's Point of View Prince Citron is a background character, his ansestores have appeared in the story of Peter Pan in Kensington_Gardens and in the Fairy Kingdom, in Neverland. Citron is the Prince of the Fairies, soon to be King, if he accepts his destiny. He lives deep in the Neverland forest with the other Fairy colonies. What is their Destiny Prince Citron, son of Queen Ciri, daughter of Queen Clarion - descendant of Queen Mab, is the next Fairy monarch to teach the next Peter Pan to fly, then reign in Neverland above the Fairy Kingdom. History Relationships Family Queen Ciri :Queen Ciri, the current ruler of the Fairykingdom, moster of Prince Citron, is a tall, and gracful woman. Unlike most queens, Ciri is more vain. She displays a high glamour addidude, and lives her life to the fullest. She doesn't see her son, Citron, very often, since her own escapades and in ruling the kingdom. Due to this, and their distinct difference in personality, they don'tn always get along. However, Citron is still her son, and she loves and cares about him. Ciri only wants the best for the future fairy king. Romance Tyler Bell :TBD Pet Character's Pet Citron has a small chinchila. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neverland Category:Peter Pan Category:Never After Category:Fairytale exchange Category:LondonSpear